


Even the stars look brighter

by WriteWolf



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Spoilers, Turians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: СОДЕРЖИТ СПОЙЛЕРЫ К СЮЖЕТУ"Он смотрит на тех, кто смотрит на него, и вместе они воспрянут духом"©





	

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дошли досюда, то будьте готовы к спойлеру касательно части сюжета о турианском ковчеге. Если вы еще не проходили этот момент - не читайте.

\- Введите индивидуальный номер, - в который раз прогнусавил ВИ.

Последовала тоскливая пауза.

– Отказано в доступе.

\- Пропусти меня, тупая железка! – прорычал Авитус, с трудом поборов желание заехать по панели кулаком.

\- Введите индивидуальный номер.

\- Да какого… Я должен быть в базе!

Бушующий турианец вернулся к попыткам дозвониться до адресата, но автоответчик на том конце только бубнил о необходимости завершения предыдущего разговора. Время неумолимо приближалось к пяти; еще немного – и будет совсем поздно.

Усилием воли скрутив поднимающееся отчаяние, Авитус несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прошелся по коридору и вернулся к терминалу. Может, барахлит сканер, может, его собственный номер не внесен в список этого отсека… 

Но ему необходимо туда попасть. Он должен видеть…

Двери разошлись с мягким жужжанием за мгновение до того, как он вновь активировал терминал.

\- Джакана, где тебя носит? – прошипел Авитус.

\- Если ты думаешь, что мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как открывать двери для всяких нарушителей, то ошибаешься, - турианка смерила его скептическим взглядом и щелкнула мандибулами. – Идем, а то Мейсен меня уже достал.

Перешагнув порог отсека криостазиса, Авитус на мгновение остановился, всем телом прочувствовав накатившее ощущение дороги. Почти такое же, как в детстве, когда он с семьей отправлялся в соседний город к двоюродным братьям, но сильнее и глубже, пробирающее до самых костей. Странно – он не думал, что в таком возрасте сможет вдруг вернуться к совершенно забытым чувствам. Когда он подписывал документы, официально отказываясь от должности Спектра; когда пришел к офису «Инициативы» впервые, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что все на него смотрят; когда закончил все тесты и получил официальное подтверждение участия в программе – ни в один из этих моментов не было этого тянуще-прекрасного, одновременно сладкого и жуткого чувства, вытесняющего все заботы и переживания о настоящем и грядущем и оставляющего только настоящее. И что с того, что «настоящего» осталось всего несколько суток и последних тестов, а дорога пройдет незаметно для покоящихся в криокапсулах путешественников?

Но главным – самым главным, - оставалось не это.

Лежавший на кушетке Мейсен скованно махнул рукой, увидев приближающегося турианца.

\- Дальше дорогу найдешь, - фыркнула Джакана за спиной Авитуса и ушла в кабинет, не дожидаясь просьбы. Рассчитанный на осмотр сразу нескольких пассажиров, бокс остался пуст.

\- Ты просто чудо! – крикнул ей вслед Мейсен, поднимаясь на ноги. Ответа не последовало.

\- Хэй, надеюсь, финальные проверки не слишком утомительные? – усмехнулся Авитус, внимательно осматривая стоящего перед ним турианца. Даже сейчас, на самом последнем этапе, он не мог задушить опасение, что все пойдет не по плану. Поэтому он плохо спал – и все равно пропустил утренний уход Мейсена. В памяти остались только легкие прикосновения и теплое дыхание возле уха.

\- Не сложнее проблем с блоком научников, из-за которого меня подняли с кровати еще ночью, - Мейсен передернул плечами. – Не хотел тебя будить.

\- Ну, теперь-то ты выспишься, это я тебе гарантирую, - с нервным смешком ответил Авитус.

Они оба медлили, даже сейчас не в силах убедить себя, что теперь – можно, теперь всем уже точно все равно, и некому их осудить в пустом гулком зале, полном лишь молчащих приборов и запаха медикаментов.

И преодолели это тоже оба – шагнули навстречу, привычно и верно сжимая объятия.

\- Шестьсот лет, а? Я так и не смог этого представить, - со смешком пожаловался Авитус.

\- Два миллиона световых лет, - тем же тоном отозвался Мейсен, обхватывая его затылок. – Андромеда не имеет права нас подвести.

\- Пусть только попробует! – Авитус храбрился, не замечая, что объятия становятся все сильнее похожи на попытку удержаться. Они вцепились друг в друга, словно мир вокруг рушился – хотя так оно и было. За стеной в камерах спали несколько тысяч турианцев, к которым они должны присоединиться. Слишком странно, чтобы понять.

Оба молчали. Все уже было сказано за последние дни, месяцы и годы, сказано и неоднократно подтверждено. Они вместе пришли к этому, и справятся с разлукой в шесть сотен лет ради новой жизни.

Мейсен едва ощутимо дрожал, и только заметив это, Авитус понял, что его самого бьет озноб. Он сжал руки сильнее, впитывая, разделяя всю невыразимую бездну эмоций, угрожающую разорвать их на части.

\- Ави, мы правда делаем это? – Мейсен не поднимал головы от его плеча, отчего голос звучал глухо и сорванно.

\- Кажется, да. По крайней мере, похоже на то, Первопроходец.

Мейсен укусил его за шею.

\- Просил же не называть меня так!

\- Я должен был напомнить, - Авитус потер кожу на месте укуса. – Интересно, след останется после разморозки? Я так и не разобрался в принципах…

\- Ради духов, заткнись! – Мейсен схватил его за подбородок, притягивая ближе.

 

\- Выглядит не так уж жутко, - поцокал языком Авитус, оглядывая открытую криокапсулу. – Мягкая, - он потыкал пальцем в покрытие.

\- Убери лапы, - беззлобно буркнула Джакана, выключая сканер. Сколько раз она за последние пятнадцать минут проверила показатели турианского Первопроходца – не счесть. Авитус втайне надеялся, что с ним возиться будут меньше.

\- Ты меня, наконец, отпускаешь? – вздохнул Мейсен, поправляя форму.

Джакана кивнула.

\- Ложись.

Мейсен встал рядом с Авитусом, переплетая их пальцы.

\- До встречи на той стороне, - прошептал тот. – И только попробуй меня кинуть.

Время шло отвратительно быстро. Мейсен уже лежал в капсуле, ерзая в поисках удобной позиции, будто в этом был хоть какой-то смысл. Авитус продолжал держать его за руку – кажется, больше для себя, чувствуя, как возвращается постыдная дрожь. Он смотрел в лицо Мейсена, словно пытаясь приметить что-то, уходившее от взгляда все это время, по-новой запоминая очертания пластин и узора на них, утопая в прищуренных зеленых глазах, смотрящих только на него, словно остальной мир уже перестал существовать. Авитус не сомневался, что выглядит точно так же.

\- Не очень хочется вас прерывать, но я слышала, что мы отправляемся в какую-то Андромеду…

Авитус кивнул, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными. Медленно расцепил пальцы, освобождая ладонь Мейсена, и улыбнулся так широко, как мог.

Капсула медленно закрылась, отчетливо разрезая время на «до» и «после».

 

Он смотрел на темное, неживое небо каменистой планеты, так и не ставшей для них домом.  
«Ави, звезды!»

Слепяще-яркие размывающиеся точки, холодные и далекие. От них будто тянуло льдом – даже сквозь толстое стекло базы, - и Авитус не мог убедить себя в том, что это только иллюзия.

Высоко на орбите планеты сквозь пустоту наверняка еще плыли обломки спасенного ковчега. Космос не забывает и не прощает, космос, в отличие от копошащихся в нем созданий, если не вечен, то максимально близок к этому. Но прежде, чем он заберет их, пришедших из глубин, обратно, Авитус сделает все – и даже больше – для того, чтобы смерть Мейсена не была напрасной.

В тяжелый, отдающийся в черепе пульс вновь вплетался хриплый неверный голос, зовущий: «Ави, Ави!» Просыпалась глухая, безысходная и бесцельная ярость, смешанная с непреходящей ноющей болью. Это было так привычно, что почти становилось приятным – стабильность в не прекращающем меняться мире, в котором так и не нашлось место для одиночки.

\- Дождись меня там, - пробормотал Авитус, откупоривая бутылку и не отрывая взгляда от россыпи звезд.

С момента последней записи, созданной Мейсеном Барро, прошло пять лет.


End file.
